dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 22 (SSJJ)
Biography Android 22 was originally a human sent to the hospital accidentally by Vegeta. After she was reconstructed, she sought out for revenge on the Saiyan Prince. Having his DNA in her, she able to track him down. Fighting the Z-Fighters. She first met her match in Super 18 but she was able to survive the battle by using Gadget's Arm as a shield. She then fought Vegeta at the World Tournament, where she was eventually defeated by Vegeta after he became a Super Saiyan 7 for the first time. Forms Super Android 22 After Planet Frieza 79 is destroyed, by a wish from Jamie at the request of Super 18 Android 22 was left legless and arms were damaged and mangled. She started using the left arm and leg parts from Gadget to replace her left arm & legs and absorbed Super 18 remains to increase her power, in this form she is permanently a Full-Powered Super Saiyan. Super Android 22 (Super Android 13 absorbed) She never uses this in the fan manga of DBAF. In a fan-made game she acquire this form. There're barely any physical changes apart from orange hair and she also gains the ability to use S.S. Deadly Bomber. Super Android 22 (Dr. Gero absorbed) As with absorbing Super Android 13, this is a fan-made game only form. The only changes she gains is the absorbing mechanisms on her hands. She gains the ability to absorb energy. Abilities *Right Arm - A lethal physcial attack, she uses her right arm and pierces her victim in the chest. *Big Bang Cannon *Final Flash *Galick Gun *Blazing Fireball - Android 22's ultimate blast. She raises her index and middle finger and generates enough energy creating a giant enegry ball of Fire. Generating Enough Damaged. This was first used on Super 18 injuring the Super Android greatly *Super Fireball - Super Android 22's ultimate. She does the same thing for Blazing Fireball but she charges more energy into it by using the ground around her or even metal and launches it. Used it against Vegeta as Super Saiyan 7 and it did absolutely nothing. *Mirror Clones - Super Android 22 was able to create clones identical to the Z-Fighters in strength and in power. *Mechanical Absorption - 22 is able to absorb mechanical parts into her body or on her body strengthening her. *Blazing Galick Gun - A Fiery Galick Gun used in both forms. *Last Cannon - Super Android 22 uses this on Vegeta's Galick Wave entering a beam struggle but she ultimately lost and was destroyed. *Reconstruction - Android 22 is capable of reconstructing her body parts with nearby machine parts. *Absorption - Android 22 is capable of absorbing living or deceased fighters, increasing her overall power and strength. *S.S. Deadly Bomber - Game Only. Can used after absorbing Super Android 13 *Energy Absorption - Game only. Can used this ability after absorbing Dr. Gero. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Vegeta Category:Fanon Category:Dragonball AF Category:Characters with ki 22 Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Villain